Cappuccetto Rosso rivisitata
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Tout est noir dans le monde de Lord Voldemort,mais une visite d'une moldu va tout changé.Elle ne connait pas la magie, elle va donc servir de divertissement,seulement voilà, elle ne connait rien à ce monde, elle va mourir inconsciente de ce qui lui arrive


_Le petit chaperon rouge revisité.  
_

_Il faisait nuit noir, je regardais les étoiles se fondre dans le ciel bleu sombre, et la lune qui essayait malgré tout de donner un peu de luminosité à la ville Londonienne qui me servait de logement. _

_Je soupirais. Dans un coup de tête, je fis voler mes boucles brunes, ce qui me procura un peu d'air, qui me rafraîchis en plein été. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que les vacances avaient commencés que je m'ennuyais déjà. Ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus morne. Je n'avais pas d'ami, pas de parents, des tuteurs effroyables, et une vie bien trop simple. _

_Je détournais ma tête pour faire face à la télévision qui se reflétait dans la vitre de ma porte. L'enfant abominable de Kim et Joyce, Arthur, était entrain de regarder Merlin L'enchanteur. Finalement, je fis les deux pas qui me séparait de mon lit, et m'assis dessus, afin de pouvoir profiter du dessin animé. Seul moment de libre et de calme, bien malheureusement. J'aurais aimé être comme eux, doté de pouvoir surnaturel, pour ainsi dire, magique. M'enfuir de cette maison de fou, m'enfuir de cette vie morne, et partir loin, très loin. Ma tête posé sur l'oreiller, j'imaginais un monde où je pourrais faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Je souris de bien être.  
Mais je fus stoppé dans ma léthargie par la voix criarde de Kim qui m'appelait. A contre coeur, je me levais, et descendit les quelques marches, pour me rendre au salon. _

_«-Va chercher les pizzas! Cria t-il de devant son ordinateur.  
Je devinais qu'il chattait avec une de ses amantes. Joyce l'ignorait, bien évidemment.  
J'attrapais les dix euros qu'il me tendait, je devrais une fois de plus piocher dans mes maigres économies pour payer le reste. Je n'osais pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas assez, de peur d'être brutalisé. _

_Je sortais tel quel, un jeans déchiré, des savates déchues, et un tee-shirt délabrés. _

_Flânant dans les rues sombres de Londres, je humais les différents parfums de nourriture préparé avec soin par la maitresse de maison. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les arômes, et saveurs en bouches, lesquels je ne gouterais jamais, malheureusement. Mon quotidien, n'était rien d'autre que de me lever, faire la lessive, partir en cours, revenir, faire des tâches ménagères et aller chercher des pizzas. Joyce rentrait tard, partait tôt pour subvenir aux besoins de son bourreau de mari, alors que lui restait tout le temps à la maison. Elle n'était pas bien méchante, elle rechignait juste quand j'avais oublié de faire le ménage, ou autre, disant que j'étais la seule apte à faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. _

_J'arrivais finalement devant la pizzéria, et demandais une trois fromage, et une classique. _

_Au bout d'un moment, il me tendit les pizzas, tendis que je lui donnait l'argent. _

_Je repartais, alors que le pizzas me brûlait les mains. _

_Dans la rue, j'étais seule, les maisons étaient éteintes, les lampadaires également, et la lune caché par des nuages. Je n'y voyait rien. J'avançais cependant, priant pour ne pas tombé, ou trébucher. _

_Soudain, un vent glaciale surgit de nul part dans mon dos, je m'évanouis. _

_Je fus réveillée par des rayons du soleil caressant mon visage, je papillonnais des yeux. Une fois ceux-ci ouvert, je pus distinguer l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvait. Autour de moi trônait de nombreux arbres, plus grands et hauts les uns que les autres. La terre salissait mes habits et mes mains déjà écorchés, alors que l'herbe haute me chatouillait les narines. _

_J'éternuais. _

_Des millions que petites bêtes, de poussières flottaient et flânaient dans l'air. Je m'y surprit à trouver ça beau. Où est ce que je me trouvais? Je n'étais pas dans ma rue, et encore moins dans le parc d'à côté.  
Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, l'atmosphère, le vent glaciale, puis plus rien. Je m'étais évanouis. _

_Je me mis sur mes deux jambes, lesquels me faisaient mal, elles étaient engourdies. _

_Je frottais mes genoux sales, et décida de marcher un peu. _

_Je découvrais cette forêt dans laquelle j'étais, elle était vaste, trop même. Je cru revenir plusieurs fois sur mes pas, puis soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Je sursautais, puis me cachais derrière un tronc imposant. _

_Un type aux cheveux blond platine apparu, seul. Il avait un morceau de bois dans la main, et semblait méfiant. Il avançait à pas de loup, comme si il redoutait quelque chose. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près. Je reculais, mais un morceau de bois se fendit sous ma savate. En quelques dizaines de secondes, il s'était retourné, le morceau de bois entre mes deux yeux. Alors que j'étais à terre._

_«-Qui es-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix forte. _

_Je fronçais les sourcils, et levais ma main. _

_-Ne bouge pas ! Hurla t-il._

_Je ne l'écoutait pas, et abaissa ce ridicule bout de bois. _

_-Si vous comptez me faire peur avec se morceau grotesque de bois, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Contrais-je, me relevant, et en enlevant les quelques feuilles collés à mon jeans. _

_-Répond ! _

_-Je suis Hermione Granger, heureux? Mais et vous qui êtes-vous pour me parler de la sorte? Demandais-je, grognons._

_-Vous êtes moldu? _

_-Vous répondez toujours à des questions par d'autres questions? Dis-je, contrariée._

_-Drago Malfoy. Souffla t-il._

_-Drôle de nom ! Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une moldu, alors je peux affirmé que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, maintenant, s'il vous plaît, pourriez vous m'indiquer la rue Oxford Street ?_

_-Par Morgane... Une moldu dans le monde sorcier... Souffla t-il._

_-Pardon? Excusez moi Monsieur Drago Malfoy, mais êtes vous fou? _

_-Allez tout droit, jusqu'à une grande maison, vous y trouverez un homme qui pourra vous donner toutes les informations que vous avez besoin. Dit-il finalement, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres._

_-Merci... Murmurais-je, partant le plus vite possible.»_

_Je me retournais, et soudain j'entendis un Flop derrière moi. Je me retournais, il n'y avait plus personne. C'était étrange, très étrange. _

_Après plusieurs heures à marcher sans m'arrêter, au loin, je vis un manoir, aussi grand que le parc de la petite ville dans laquelle je résidais. Arrivé à quelques mètres, je voulu toquer, mais au lieu de ça,les grandes portent s'ouvrir, pour laisser place à une allée gigantesque. _

_J'entrais à pas feutrés, et m'arrêtais au centre.  
«-Il y a quelqu'un? Demandais-je doucement. Il y a quelqu'un? Dis-je, plus fortement. _

_-Vous voilà enfin. Fit une voix que j'avais déjà entendu._

_-Encore vous? _

_-Oui, encore moi, Miss... Comment déjà? _

_-Granger. _

_-Oui, c'est cela. Le maître vous attend à l'étage. _

_Sur ce il monta. _

_Je ne suivais pas, le maître? Quel maître?_

_Puis comme par magie, une force invisible m'empoigna la taille et me tira vers les escaliers. _

_-Et bien, dépêchez vous. _

_-Oui... _

_Je montais contre ma volonté les escaliers, encore soucieuse de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. _

_Une fois en haut, le dit Drago Malfoy me céda la place, et je fus contrainte de me retrouver devant lui, marchant au pas de course. _

_-Stop. Retentit sa voix. C'est ici. Dit-il, en me faisant signe de la porte à ma droite. _

_Je l'ouvris précautionneusement, et y glissa ma tête. _

_A première vu, la pièce était vide, mais ensuite, alors que je clignais des yeux , je pus distinguer tout un amas de capuche noir, et une, blanche. _

_-Entre mon enfant... Susurra la personne sous la capuche blanche. _

_Je reçus un vilain coup de pied aux fesses. _

_Personne se retourna étonnement. _

_-Miss Granger c'est cela? _

_Je hochais la tête. _

_-Approchez vous donc. N'ayez pas peur.  
J'approchais, espérant que cet homme soit plus gentil et agréable qu'à regarder.  
Son nez était applatit, sa peau était d'une blancheur irréel, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Trop profond. Ce qui me fit pâlir de peur. _

_Je me retrouvais à cinq mètres, environ, quand sans crier gare, il se leva, et m'attrapa la main, alors que de sa main libre, il parcouru mon visage de ses longs ongles noir. _

_Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais tétanisée. _

_-Vous êtes... Magnifique. Susurra t-il à mon oreille, son souffle glacée me brisa les tympans. _

_-Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Dis-je, me dégageant de son emprise. _

_-Sou-hâte. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici après tout. Soupira t-il. _

_-Drago, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, emmener notre invité au deuxième, et la préparer? _

_-Bien. Dit-il, penché en avant. _

_-Me préparer? Interrogeais-je, paniquée. _

_-Oui Miss. Ne vous en faite donc pas, je vous ramènerais chez vous, je vous le promet. _

_Je fus presque en confiance, il me l'avait promit après tout. Je suivis donc Drago Malfoy à travers les dédales de l'immense manoir, jusqu'à une chambre.  
Celle ci fut luxurieuse.  
Un petit être, surement un nain vint m'accueillir, il était très sale. Il me lava, m'habilla, sous mes protestations que j'arrêtais très vite, car, dès que je lui proposais de se débarbouiller, ou autre, il se frappait. Quel drôle de personnage. _

_Je ne compris pas pourquoi je fus habillé d'une belle robe surement très très chère, mais ne releva pas. Devant mes yeux ébahit le petit être, se nommant Norman, détruisit mes anciens habits d'un claquement de doigts. J'étais éberluée. _

_Il m'emmena ensuite dans une grande pièce, vaste, et magnifique. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée?_

_En un cillement, une vingtaine de personne noir apparurent, elles étaient encapuchonnés, et elles me firent peur. Je voulu m'enfuir, mais alors que je courais vers la sortie, la voix rauque de l'homme que j'avais auparavant rencontré ce fit entendre. _

_-Miss? Où allez-vous?_

_-Monsieur, je souhaite dès à présent partir. _

_-Pourquoi dont? _

_-Vos hommes me font peur. Et je me pose trop de question. Expliquais-je. _

_-Lesquels? Demanda t-il durement. _

_-Je ne vais pas relever votre ton agressif. Pourquoi suis-je habillé de la sorte, et, pourquoi ne m'envoyer vous pas tout de suite chez moi? Quel est ce manège, avec tout ces gens habillés en noir, et vous même, vous me faite peur monsieur, désolé de vous l'annoncer ! _

_-Je vais vous répondre Miss Granger, si vous êtes ici, dans notre monde, c'est parce que vous avez été attaqué par deux détraqueurs qui se sont, malheureusement, ou heureusement, quel terme employés je ne sais pas, trompé sur une personne. Vous avez donc été déposé dans ce qu'on appel la forêt interdite, et par miracle, aucune bête ne vous a attaqué. Si vous êtes dans mon manoir c'est que, Drago Malfoy, vous a retrouvé, et si vous êtes si bien habillé, c'est pour, désolé de vous l'annoncer, votre mort. _

_-Comment? Mais, vous aviez dis que vous me ramèneriez chez moi !_

_-Oui, mais vivante ou morte, je ne vous l'ai pas dis. Ricana t-il, suivit de plusieurs hommes. _

_-Quel personnage êtes vous? Dis-je paniquée. _

_-Lord Voldemort en personne Miss. _

_-Pourquoi voulez vous me tuer au juste? _

_-Pour divertir mes collègues et moi mêmes enfin ! Rigola t-il._

_Je tentais de m'échapper, mais une force invisible s'empara de moi, et m'attira à Lord Voldemort. _

_Cela ne pouvait pas exister ce qu'il racontait, mais le ton de sa voix avait été trop dur, trop puissante, pour que ce soit faux.  
J'avais peur.  
Très peur.  
La fin de ma vie allait donc se terminé ainsi?  
Je gémissais de douleur, et de peur, qu'allait-il donc m'arriver? Je refusais de mourir d'un coup de poignard, d'un coup de fusils, ou de hache, je refusais de mourir, tout simplement.  
Mais c'était impossible.  
Alors j'espérais juste mourir sans trop souffrir, voir, pas du tout. _

_J'entendis un hurlement, suivit d'une douleur atroce sur tout les membres de mon corps, alors que des ricanement se faisait entendre. _

_Il continua, je voyais de plus en plus flou, j'avais de plus en plus mal, je cessais peu à peu de combattre. Sans était presque trop, je n'arrivais plus à tenir. Je n'avais plus de force. La douleur saisissait mes muscles, mes os, les déchiraient, ou les broyaient, je ne pouvais maintenant plus bouger. _

_Plusieurs heures après, tout cessa, puis, dans un murmure, un éclat vert jaillit de nul part, se fracassa sur ma poitrine, et, dans un dernier soupir, mon corps tomba lourdement à terre. _

_La seule chose que je me rappela avoir vu, fut le regard d'émerveillement de celui qui avait crier ma mort, celui qui m'avait retrouver dans la forêt, celui dont je croyais être sauvé.  
_

_Je suis morte ce jour là, par une force que je ne connais toujours pas. _


End file.
